


living with being a corpse: a 4 step guide by danny phantom (formerly/presently fenton)

by goinghost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goinghost/pseuds/goinghost
Summary: Step one: admit you're a corpse.





	living with being a corpse: a 4 step guide by danny phantom (formerly/presently fenton)

**Author's Note:**

> just a little poem i wrote about everyone's favorite ghost boy! it's kind of unconventional as a poem but i'm hoping it's still enjoyable, i had a lot of fun with it even if it did rip my heart out just a bit

**Step one: Admit you’re a corpse**

 

So you’re dead now. Cool. It can be hard, thinking about it concretely. Maybe give yourself a nice hard look in the mirror and say, “I’m dead.” Maybe give it a little more feeling, a hearty, “I’M DEAD!” Flash a charming smile for all the ghosts you know are watching out there. If a charming smile isn’t available in your deadflesh body, a tired middle finger will do.

 

**Step two: Get to know your dead body**

 

Really get in there and explore your cold skin and unbeating heart. Reach into your chest and give it a few experimental pumps. Feels weird, right? Being dead is weird, man. Get to know your weirdness; become friends with it; play fetch with its dog. You know, live a little (or don’t, par for the course)

 

**Step three: Practice! Practice! Practice**

 

You don’t wanna be one of those chumps floundering about with their dead limbs flapping like idiots do you? No, you wanna have experience being dead. Practice using your body in all kinds of risky maneuvers. What have you got to lose?

 

**Step four: Realize that you’ve got a lot to lose**

 

Really think about it. I’ll wait. Give it a little more thought. Little more. Okay. You’re super dead, but you should definitely have realized by now that death is not the end, so what is? Do you really want to find out? That’s a rhetorical question, of course you don’t want to find out. So maybe keep the corpse parties to a minimum and don’t drink and drive and don’t risk your afterlife on the daily fighting wild monsters with creepy powers seemingly hellbent on destroying everything you love personally even though you didn’t do anything wrong really besides accidentally set them free so now of course you’ve gotta atone for your sins or some shit so you can’t stop doing it and even if you stop you still run the risk of becoming some freak’s science project and that freak might just be one of your parents so you’ve gotta keep a low profile but how can you keep a low profile when these damn undead entities keep plaguing your town and you’re the only one who can get rid of them and if you don’t everyone you love will be in danger but they’re already in constant danger and what have you got to lose? Them, you’ve got them to lose and you are so so worried that it’s going to happen one day and there’s nothing you can do to prevent someone else’s death because you couldn’t even prevent your own.

Phew. Got a little carried away there.

The point is: sometimes being dead is worse than being alive but there’s really nothing you can do about it so keep on trucking! And don’t forget: you’re a corpse! Live (or not), love, and learn it!

 


End file.
